


you’ll never know

by jaedotae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, Exhibitionism, M/M, Power Bottom Lee Taeyong, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaedotae/pseuds/jaedotae
Summary: doyoung and taeyong decide to surprise the former’s roommate by “accidentally” not realising he’s there while they’re together
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 11
Kudos: 178





	you’ll never know

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thank you for clicking !! i just wanted to let you know that this is my first fic so i’m sorry if my writing style isn’t too good yet

“but won’t jaehyun be back soon?” taeyong mumbled against doyoung’s lips as he broke the kiss.

doyoung smirked at the mention of his roommate’s name. he knew jaehyun was attracted to taeyong (i mean, have you seen him?) and considering his own past makeout sessions with his roommate, which became frequent whenever the pair got drunk before doyoung started dating taeyong, he didn’t think he was wrong in thinking the younger had something for him too.

so when doyoung’s boyfriend is straddling his lap and looking down at him with his big eyes while questioning the other walking in on them, doyoung can’t help but tease him.

“no, his lectures end late today and he said he’s going to the library til 10, why?” doyoung fakes confusion while leaning in to kiss at taeyong’s neck.

“because,” taeyong sighs in pleasure, and then regains his senses, “he could walk in on us, obviously?” taeyong huffs in frustration at the question.

doyoung pulls away from taeyong’s neck, muttering, “and why would that be such a bad thing? i know how he looks at you and i don’t think he’d mind the view when i’m fucking you.”

taeyong takes a sharp intake of breath as doyoung knows he’s tapped in on his boyfriend’s kink. “and something tells me you wouldn’t be too upset either” he whispers into the shell of taeyong’s ear before leaving light kitten licks trailing down his neck.

doyoung looks up to see taeyong’s face blushing a pretty shade of red, his gaze focused on the floor while his brain was clearly trying to process the younger’s proposal.

after a pause, taeyong seems to have an idea as he looks back to doyoung’s face and begins playing with the hair on the back of his boyfriend’s neck. 

“what if,” he starts, face blushing an even brighter shade of red, “we left now and came back when he’s here, a-and” taeyong gulps, feeling his dick growing harder by the second as he describes what’s in his mind.

“and?” doyoung almost growls, hands finding taeyong’s hips which he begins to move back and forwards, making the older moan so prettily at the friction.

“and we pretend we don’t see him so he has to stay quiet but the whole time we really do know.” taeyong rushes the words out, head falling forwards to meet doyoung’s shoulder as he adjusts himself to properly ride doyoung’s thigh.

doyoung continues to guide his hips, smirking into taeyong’s neck as he thinks over the idea. “you wanna put on a show for him baby? do you want jaehyunnie to feel embarrassed that we think he’s not there when it’s really the reason you’re making sure you look and sound extra pretty, huh?” he leaves a kiss on the older’s neck as he finishes speaking.

taeyong’s thrusts become more and more erratic as he gets more worked up while doyoung continues to mutter these words meaninglessly into his ear. they make out breathlessly as taeyong climaxes and, after he’s recovered, taeyong turns himself round, collapsing against his boyfriend’s chest as doyoung plays with his hair.

“we better get you cleaned up if we’re gonna get out of here before he’s back” doyoung whispers into taeyong’s hair. the pair reluctantly stand up as taeyong finds clean clothes to wear (he remembers to keep some spare in doyoung’s room). the pair leave to grab dinner, glancing nervously at each other as they leave the room, knowing what they’re going to do when they get back.

________

jaehyun sighs as he drops his bag beside his bed, collapsing onto the mattress to give his muscles a break from being hunched over a desk for hours. he frowns to himself as he notices doyoung’s bed is empty at (he checks his watch) 10:36 pm, but dismisses it as he assumes he’s staying at taeyong’s.

all the boy wants right now is a shower and to go to sleep, so that’s what he sets off to do.

he’s drying his hair with a towel in the en suite mirror when he hears the door to the room open. he’s about to shout a greeting to his roommate when he hears sounds which sound suspiciously like kissing and he pauses.

he hears someone being thrown on the bed, and freezes when he hears taeyong’s giggle. after that, he can’t help but tiptoe over to the door, which he left slightly ajar thinking no one would be home, peeking through the gap into the room.

doyoung appears to be the one thrown on the bed, as he lies on his back against the headboard, hands stroking the thighs of the boy straddling him. taeyong.

taeyong who looks almost majestic despite sitting in such a dirty position. taeyong who smiles lovingly down at his boyfriend with his bottom lip between his teeth, like he could ravish him. pretty pretty taeyong.

jaehyun is snapped out of his thoughts by his own common sense as he tells himself this is wrong and he should let them know of his presence. but these logical thoughts vanish as taeyong almost rips his t shirt off and kneels up as he starts to unbuckle his jeans.

jaehyun has to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning when taeyong is done undressing and has returned to his previous position on top of doyoung.

the sight of him sitting atop his still fully clothed boyfriend stirs all kinds of thoughts in jaehyun’s mind. but taeyong doesn’t look vulnerable like this. he looks powerful, and jaehyun wants nothing more but to fuck the dominance out of him.

as taeyong undresses doyoung, still maintaining his control, jaehyun’s eyes rake over his roommates body. although they’ve walked in on each other more times than they’d like to admit while getting out of the shower or getting dressed, doyoung’s body looks different tonight. sure, jaehyun felt attracted to doyoung before - he was a good looking guy - but he’d never seen him submitting to someone like this.

jaehyun looks down at the towel wrapped around his waist as he notices a bulge starting to grow, uncomfortable under the thick fabric. keeping his eyes on the pair outside the door, he silently removes the garment and frees his half hard cock.

jaehyun cups himself as he watches taeyong lube up his fingers. “you wanna see my face or my ass while i do this, baby?” he says to doyoung.

“face” jaehyun mutters silently, while doyoung repeats the same answer out loud.

taeyong pecks doyoung on the lips before getting on all fours and reaching behind himself to tease his entrance. jaehyun lets out a sigh as he watches taeyong’s face shift with pleasure.

taeyong begins to rock back onto his fingers, opening his eyes to look into doyoung’s as he moans loudly. “how do i look?” he manages to cry out.

“so, so beautiful” jaehyun thinks, as he begins to rub himself to full hardness using his precum.

“gorgeous baby” doyoung says out loud, reaching up to kiss taeyong on the lips, “always so gorgeous”. the kiss starts off slowly but soon turns passionate and the sound of taeyong moaning into doyoung’s mouth has jaehyun hard before he knows it.

jaehyun’s hand leaves his cock as he tells himself he can’t risk making any noise. he watches as taeyong removes his fingers, receiving praises from doyoung for being “such a good boy” for opening himself up for him.

taeyong basks in the praise as he blushes furiously and tries to regain control over doyoung by working his cock at a fast pace. doyoung’s head falls back against the headboard as he lets out a moan at the sudden change in tempo, growing hard almost immediately.

jaehyun can feel his cock twitching, and as he watches taeyong sink down onto doyoung’s cock, he can’t help but begin stroking himself again at a slow pace. he lets out a sigh at the pleasure he’d been holding off, but almost jumps back when he realises it came out louder than he thought. the couple, however, don’t seem to realise as they’re in their own world.

taeyong is bouncing on doyoung’s cock at this pace, the prettiest moans jaehyun’s ever heard leaving his lips. jaehyun focuses on doyoung’s face twisting in pleasure, smirking as he hears the praises leaving his roommates mouth.

jaehyun increases his pace without realising while watching the pair, wanting nothing more but to leave the room now and join in with them.

the crude sound of skin slapping skin ceases all of a sudden as taeyong sits with doyoung’s cock filling him, circling his hips which he knows drives his boyfriend crazy.

“can we swap?” taeyong speaks with a pout that jaehyun hears, despite him not being able to see the older’s face.

and who is doyoung to deny taeyong anything when he speaks like that? jaehyun’s hand stills as he watches the two change position, and he freezes when he realises they’ll both be facing in his direction.

prepared to step away from the door, jaehyun’s mind rushes while he tries to think of an excuse he can use if they’ve seen him. but the skin slapping sounds soon start up again and jaehyun’s arousal clouds his sensible thoughts all over again.

jaehyun focuses on doyoung’s face as he begins to jack himself off again. doyoung watches his cock being engulfed by taeyong every time he thrusts forward, biting his lip and eyes starry in awe.

“faster” the eldest moans from his position on all fours, rocking back on doyoung’s cock in an attempt to speed his boyfriend up.

doyoung slaps taeyong’s ass as, to jaehyun’s surprise, it appears the power switches between the couple when taeyong is in this more vulnerable position. now all jaehyun wants is to put /both/ of them in their place.

“that’s not how we ask for more, is it yongie?” doyoung growls to the boy below him.

“p-please, i just wanted to make daddy feel better” taeyong’s voice breaks as his arms collapse and he fully arches his back, looking over his shoulder with big eyes back at doyoung.

jaehyun smirks at the realisation of doyoung’s daddy kink. he closes his eyes as he imagines topping doyoung and making him call jaehyun that, fist suddenly working himself much faster.

“good boy taeyongie” doyoung says, stroking the elder’s hair before rapidly increasing his speed without warning. taeyong cries out because of this, but doyoung keeps up his speed, muttering praises endlessly.

jaehyun feels himself coming to his climax as he struggles to keep his breathing steady, biting his forearm to stop himself making any noise as he keeps his focus steady on the couple.

“gonna cum” taeyong cries out, and jaehyun watches as doyoung reaches underneath the elder to work his cock at a fast pace.

jaehyun feels his eyes gloss over with tears as he comes silently simultaneously with taeyong, his cum streaming against the back of the door while the latter’s dirties the bedsheets.

jaehyun blinks the tears away in time to watch doyoung pull taeyong’s hair back aggressively, his own head falling back while he lets out a load moan as he finishes.

doyoung helps taeyong back into a sitting position as he pulls his boyfriend into his arms, leaving kisses all over his upper back and neck. “you did so, so well baby” doyoung whispers, loud enough for jaehyun to hear in the now silent room.

jaehyun watches as taeyong leans back and whispers something into the shell of doyoung’s ear. doyoung chuckles and pulls taeyong back with him as he lays down and throws the covers over them.

jaehyun waits (he checks) 40 minutes until he decides it’s safe to leave the bathroom, having cleaned up his mess. he quickly slides into his bed and squeezes his eyes shut, wondering how he’ll ever be able to face the two people just across the room from him again.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is my first fic and i know my writing is kinda clumsy at times but i hope you enjoyed regardless :) 
> 
> i’ll do other parts to this / other fics if people like it and probably more kinky too bc . well
> 
> please leave kudos and comments


End file.
